Gardenias para mi dama
by FemmeVampireFatale
Summary: ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo solos en la mitad del bosque cuando deberían sólo asear? Aquel teatro romántico no habría salido ni de sus mejores sueños, Él era un idiota, pero era el idiota que después de todo le robó el corazón con una sábana y ramo de Gardenias. AuruoxPetra/Momento Levixhanji


**Disclaimer: **Ni Shingeki no kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este es un oneshot que nació a base de un fanart que ví por ahí,espero no haberme pasado con la actitud OC, en realidad no tenía mucho material para "inspirarme" sobre la personalidad de esta parejita. Como saben es un fanfic AuruoxPetra con un tanto de Levihan **PD: **Leí por ahí que las flores de ciruelo significan "No rompas tu promesa" Usaré mucho el idioma de las flores ¡Espero que les guste! ^^

**ADVERTENCIA: Oneshot jodidamente meloso de una principiante,leer con discreción.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Como soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, y en especial del "escuadrón de Rivaille" tenían la obligación de realizar ciertas tareas,proteger,asesinar,ser leales a la humanidad y desde luego limpiar. Las orillas de un río cercano al bosque del Cuartel general de investigaciones parecía el sitio perfecto para tender la ropa. Siendo un sitio agradable con tanto sol como sombra y rebosante de naturaleza._

-**Y entonces yo los declaro asombroso marido y mujer.**- _Dijo Auruo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Mientras con ternura cubría la cabeza de su compañera de quehaceres con una de las sábanas limpias,jugueteando con sus cabellos. _**- Ya puede tener el honor de besarme -**_declaró triunfante-._

**-¡Oi, Oi Auruo! Deja de jugar con la ropa limpia,no es para nada gracioso. ¿Podrías dejar de imaginar esas tonterías y concentrarte? **_-Señaló la pelicastaña irritada con los retozos de su compañero, quien a duras penas intentaba recrear su perfecto matrimonio,un sueño para él. Una pesadilla para ella.- _**El heichou se enfadará si las manchas, además fue mucho trabajo lavar todo esto, deberíamos tenderlo, para así poder regresar con los demás de una vez. -**_Argumentó con un puchero la joven de ojos ámbar-_

**-En realidad sólo quieres verlo a él, ¿No es cierto?-**_ susurró con pesadez el hombre rapado,clavandole una mirada acusadora,pero al mismo tiempo muy triste-_

_**-¿**_**D-de qué hablas? ¡Y-yo sólo quiero terminar la misión rápido para poder continuar nuestro entrenamiento!- **_Petra sintió como si sus mejillas ardieran, tenía razón. sí quería ir a verlo a "él" pero. ¿Qué le importaba a bossard y por qué la juzgaba?-._

-_Auruo la contempló en silencio unos segundos,con un expresión seria,como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos-_

**Me gustaría que algún día me tomaras en serio,Petra. Me gustaría hacerte feliz. **_-El soldado se levantó con cuidado de su lado. Doblando las sábanas del escuadrón con las que había estado jugando previamente. -_**Quisiera enseñarte algo,sígueme.- **_Con mucha delicadeza,y terminada la tarea prosiguió. caminando hacia unos árboles cercanos, con lentitud observó el paraje y se detuvo unos segundos con la mirada elevada,sonriendo melancólicamente. Como si estuviera buscando algo muy importante.-_

**-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí,aún no terminamos con esto! ¡Vamos Auruo,Por favor! Estás actuando muy raro -**_La joven vio como su camarada se detenía frente a un arbusto color verde oscuro que a la lejanía no parecía tener nada especial,pero sin embargo era experimento valioso de la excéntrica pero extremadamente inteligente Sargento Zoe_

_-_**¿Qué buscas? Este es uno de los cultivos de la señorita Hanji, Oí que ha encontrado semillas bastante extrañas disecando animales que comen fuera de los muros, como las aves. Es información muy valiosa sobre la vida allá afuera ¿No crees? -**_Terminó su oración con una dulce sonrisa iluminando su rostro, cosa que hizo sonrojar a su oyente, quien luego de un lapsus volvió a concentrarse en su tarea con dicho matorral ,ignorándola por completo,otra vez.- _

**La señorita Hanji es impresionante, ya veo por que Levi la trata como su igual,estoy algo celosa -**_Una sonrisa de amargura volvió a dibujarse en la muchacha-_** pero aún así**_ y_**o creo... -**_Continuó su monólogo,con la esperanza de recibir algo de atención de parte del rubio_**- **

**Que quizás algún día gracias a ella y a los esfuerzos de todos podamos ver cosas maravillosas,fuera de estos muros. derruirlos y -**_balbuceó-_** también me gustaría que...ya sabes, sería lindo...**_** -**__Suspiró suavemente, atropellando sus palabras,jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos-_

**¿Qué cosa Petra? ¿Qué te haría feliz? Realmente me gustaría oírlo. -**_Interrogó el hombre aún dándole la espalda,manteniendo oculto algo entre sus manos,que parecía estarle dando bastante trabajo-_

**-Formar una familia,cuando este mundo sea seguro. Ese es uno de mis objetivos para luchar,creo. Aunque aún soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas ¿No crees? **_- soltó rápidamente con una risa nerviosa, tímida- _**¿En realidad piensas tendremos un futuro? -**_Su voz se tornó melancólica- _**Yo...no deseo morir, ni quedarme sola. No suelo comentarlo,se supone que debemos ser soldados fuertes. pero creo que últimamente las pesadillas me han afectado. **

**-**_Suavemente la mujer se agacha hasta la altura de Auruo. Abrazándolo por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en su nuca,amorosamente-_

**¿Uh? Oe ¿Qué haces Petra? ¿Te encuentras bien? -**_exclamó sorprendido desviando rápidamente su vista hacia la chica, algo agitado al sentir el íntimo contacto_**- No estarás imaginando que abrazas al enano. ¿Cierto? -**_Suspiró fastidiado-_

**Claro que no, aunque lo imites. -**_Rió por lo bajo_**- Sólo...creo que a veces soy muy grosera contigo y simplemente quise hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿Para qué me trajiste a este lugar? Es muy agradable, creo que con las tareas de limpieza y nuestra lucha constante jamás me había detenido a observar el paisaje. Gracias Auruo **

**-**_La muchacha descendió intentando besar con cuidado su mejilla,con cierta duda de la reacción de su amigo quien se volteó rápidamente en una coincidencia, y así en cuestión de segundos sus labios chocaron por unos segundos,sorprendiendo a ambos.-_

**Gardenias, para ti. -**_Balbuceó ahogado,intentando hacer como que no sucedió nada,algo raro en él-_** Y-yo estaba haciendo un ramo...para ti, Mi madre cree que la mejor forma de expresar mensajes hacia las damas es con flores. Solía darle grandes arreglos a ella,mis hermanos menores me ayudaban a recogerlas.**_ -El hombre mostró un muy elaborado ramo de Gardenias, una delicada y rara flor blanca con múltiples pétalos, atados por un lazo artesanal creado previamente por él mismo-_

**¿Tienes fiebre,Cielo? Este tipo de actitud y la extrema dulzura no son cosas habituales en ti -**_Dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera-_** Aunque me agrada mucho. ¿Qué mensaje quieres entregarme con esto?**

**Lo inteligente, intrépido, hábil y buen marido que seré y soy. Ya es tiempo de que te rindas a mis encantos primor, es más que obvio que soy tu destino. -**_Se levantó con un gesto de egocentrismo. sosteniéndose el mentón, recibiendo una carcajada limpia y un golpe de la mujer- _

**Está bien, está bien. Volviste a ser el mismo tipo patético de siempre -**_cubrió su boca con su mano como para evitar que él notara su falsa seriedad- _**Quiero informarte que las Gardenias simbolizan la pureza y el amor secreto, son muy comunes en ciertas ocasiones -**_Afirmó levantando un dedo en señal de sabiduría, dándole la espalda,volviendo hacia donde habían dejado la ropa. tomó una de las mantas y con habilidad la ajustó a su cuerpo,mientras deslizaba otra por su cabellera-_** En las bodas.**

**¿Qué quieres decir Ral? ¿Finalmente vas a caer? ¡Me siento un ganador, superé al pequeñín! -**_La sorna le duró segundos y fue reemplazada por una mirada cálida- _**Pero ya no hablemos nunca más de él. por favor.**_ -Auruo tomó unas cuantas flores más, enredándolas entre las hebras castañas,formando una especie de corona,la observó unos momentos como si ella fuera a desvanecerse,grabando con fuego en su memoria a la chica-. _

_Petra lucía preciosa, el blanco realmente acentuaba su pureza,observó sus mejillas rojas y eso lo enterneció ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo solos en la mitad del bosque cuando deberían sólo asear? Aquel teatro romántico no habría salido ni de sus mejores sueños,tampoco se esperó que le siguieran la corriente._

_Él no solía ser una persona cursi, pero realmente la amaba. Aunque él fuera una persona fastidiosa y prepotente estaba dispuesto a demostrarle con gestos como ese todo lo que __**ella **__significaba para él, dejó el ramo blanquecino en las manos de ésta y tomándolas firmemente declaró- _**Petra Ral, ¿Querrías ser mi esposa? ¿Me aceptarías en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza? Si así lo decides, ni la muerte nos podrá separar. Porque te perseguiré hasta la próxima reencarnación.**_ -bufó-_

**Siempre a sido así,después de todo. Creo que ya me acostumbré -**_La mujer recordó con ternura las veces en las que peleaba con él, aunque jamás pensó sentir nada más allá del compañerismo se dió cuenta que siempre fue quien estuvo a su lado, quien la auxiliaba en la caza de titanes, él la cuidaba desde las sombras y subía su humor haciéndola enojar, ocultando la sombra de la insistente y temible muerte. _

_-y como olvidarlo,también era quien se ponía increiblemente __**odioso **__sólo con la presencia de su heichou. Petra se escabulló de su agarre y escalando con gran habilidad un alto árbol sacó una rama de flores de ciruelo,formando dos anillos- _**Acepto, Auruo Bossard. Con tu forma de ser y tus tonterías ¿Tú me aceptarás en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y la pobreza? ¿Con nuestras peleas y misiones? Si así lo decides,me dejaré perseguir por la eternidad -**_Se colocó frente a él y ajustó los anillos a ambas medidas. era una "Ceremonia" no oficial y bastante improvisada, por no decir inesperada por ambos. No sabían como su "Relación" había avanzado tanto en sólo una salida solos,nada romántica por decir lo menos. __**quizás **__ellos debían hacer la limpieza más seguido-_

**Por supuesto que sí -**_Auruo deslizó sus manos hasta tomar control del rostro de petra, besando su frente. No quería forzarla,todo había pasado muy rápido,no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de la chica y a pesar de sus múltiples falencias él era una especie de "caballero".-_

**Entonces ¿Juntos para siempre? -**_Gimió bajo una avergonzada y completamente colorada Petra enredando sus dedos con el hombre,ella ya no sabía ni lo que hacía. Su cabeza no pensaba ya racionalmente, la embriaguez de su corazón por la dulzura le pedía a gritos mostrar todos sus sentimientos._

_-Hasta que lo hizo, con un rápido movimiento acompañado de un pequeño salto juntó sus labios nuevamente, sintiéndose correspondida y ardiendo al mismo tiempo,debía estar tan roja como un tomate y el nuevo agarre de Auruo en su mejilla y cadera no le ayudaba tampoco-._

_-El pequeño y privado roce duró unos segundos, los labios de ambos danzaron con cierta torpeza,dejando una placentera sensación en ambos,al separarse volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y a volver a unirse en otro beso,como si con cada uno adquirieran más destreza. Por unos momentos el mundo era suyo,privado y pequeño.-_

Hasta que...

**¡Uhg! me enferman, ¿Por qué seguimos viendo esto? -**_Un susurro alertó a la pareja de que su nuevo "mundo" no era tan privado como ellos creían-_

**¡OHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Qué amargado eres pequeñín! ¡Te dije que era una buena idea dejar mi jardín al aire libre! ¡El amor joven es simplemente hermoso! ¡Anda, dame un besito! -**_Se escuchó una estruendosa voz acompañada de unas no muy disimuladas carcajadas, espantando a ambos aún más de lo que ya estaban-_

**¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE ESTÚPIDA?! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te acompañé en esta tontería, acabas de romper bastantes leyes del ejército y otras morales, ¡además de intervenir en la vida de mis soldados más valiosos! -**_La otra le respondió bastante enfadado. Aunque para esa altura eran perfectamente reconocibles.-_

**¿Hanji-san? ¿Heichou? -**_Dijo petra dudosa y horriblemente avergonzada acercándose a los arbustos que se movían como si alguien estuviese teniendo -Literalmente- una intensa lucha libre._

**¡FELICIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEES! **_-Exclamó con ímpetu la chiflada científica abrazando a los "recién casados"- _**¡Lamentamos esta intervención! Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo marchó como estaba estipulado! y como así fue nos retiramos. -**_Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de ésta mientras intentaba huir de ahí junto al ojigris,que en realidad no estaba ni cerca de estar interesado en su disimulación dejando algo shockeada a la pareja-_

**¿Todo este tiempo esto fue un plan? ¿L-lo vieron todo? -**_susurró Petra atónita y con los mofletes rojos de solo pensar la cómica situación-_

**Pues que bueno que todo salió a como debía, le debo un favor al enano y a la fenómeno. Sólo esta vez -**_La voz profunda y dichosa de auruo la hizo mirarle mientras él entrelazaba sus manos- _**¡Oi! ¡Felicidades a ustedes también! -**_Elevó la voz, haciendo que la pareja de superiores. -Que ya se creía fuera de su alcance de visión- Soltara su agarre de manos inmediatamente y corrieran,perdiéndose entre la espesura de aquellos cultivos-_

**-Levi te hará castigará por eso - **_exclamó viéndole de forma juguetona-_

**-Puedo derribarlo cariño, soy más fuerte de lo que crees y aunque lo haga ¿qué importa? después de todo,tengo quien me cure cuando eso pase -**_Atrajo a su nueva novia por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de esta-_

_Él era un idiota, pero era el idiota que después de todo le robó el corazón con una sábana y ramo de Gardenias._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
